Alone
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Sendirian. Satu kata yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Dia merasa tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Hingga dia menemukan suatu harapan yang mengubah pandangan hidupnya bahwa dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Fic ini ditulis oleh Laufenberg.
1. Piket kelas bersama

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: newbie, tanda baca tidak tepat, amburadul, typo, OOC, etc**

 **Pair: Naruto x ...**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **"Terangkanlah" percakapan**

 **'Terangkanlah' bicara dalam hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alone**

 **Author: Laufenberg**

 **Editor: Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Piket kelas bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi yang cerah dan damai, semua orang memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang saat ini tengah dibungkus dengan selimut di atas ranjang. Dia masih terlelap di alam mimpinya dengan tenang, tetapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama ketika...

Brakk!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan dibanting dengan keras bersamaan suara keras yang sangat mengguncang tempat itu.

"NARUTOO! BANGUN!"

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah sedang berdiri di depan pintu pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini.

"Lima menit lagi...," jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Tidak ada! Cepat ke kamar mandi!" sanggah wanita itu seraya menarik selimut yang dipakai Naruto.

"Hhhh... Baiklah!" balas Naruto dengan wajah ngantuknya dan bangkit dari ranjang.

"Ibu tunggu kau di bawah!" ujar wanita itu yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Naruto, yang bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Setelah ibunya keluar, Naruto memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual setiap pagi - mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di meja makan, terlihat tiga orang sedang melaksanakan sarapan dengan tenang yaitu Naruto, Kushina dan seorang pria berambut pirang yang bernama Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

Mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja makan sebagai pemisah di tengahnya. Suasana yang sempat hening, terpecahkan oleh suara Kushina yang begitu keras.

"Oh ya, Naru... Besok ayah dan ibu akan pergi lagi ke Australia," ucap Kushina.

"Ohh...," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, dan aku juga harus berangkat sekarang," tukas Naruto seraya mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi keluar rumah.

"..."

"..."

Kedua orang itu saling terdiam dan hanya menatap sendu Naruto yang berjalan keluar rumah. Mereka tak habis pikir tentang Naruto yang masih saja bersikap dingin pada mereka.

Di perjalanan yakni menelusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi, Naruto hanya bisa merutuk kesal.

"Lagi-lagi pekerjaan yang dipentingkan!" gumam Naruto kesal.

Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil memegang dua tali tas yang tergantung di dua bahunya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto hanya berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Dia berjalan sendirian saat menelusuri jalanan sepi ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat selain dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia mempunyai sebuah motor matic, tetapi dia tidak ingin membawanya karena mungkin jarak rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah, lagipula dia lebih suka berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia langsung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sekolahnya itu bernama Tokyo 2 High School dan memiliki beberapa gedung yaitu gedung untuk kelas berlantai tiga, gedung aula dan lainnya. Di sini juga terdapat lapangan futsal, basket, bola voli dan bulu tangkis.

Sekolah ini sering menjuarai kejuaraan non-akademik, tetapi mereka masih kalah dalam kejuaraan akademik yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Tokyo 1 High School.

Di kelas yang sudah diisi beberapa orang, Naruto langsung menuju mejanya. Dia duduk sembari menungkupkan kepalanya di meja, dan mulai terlelap.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto ini kelas XI IPA 2, dia jago dalam olahraga beladiri seperti taekwondo, dia juga cukup pintar, ia menempati rangking keempat di kelasnya.

Sragg!

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok gadis cantik berambut lavender yang memasuki kelas. Lalu dia menghampiri teman sebangkunya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan...," ucap gadis itu sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan...," balas gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sragg!

Kembali pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan model buntut ayam berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Dia pun duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel, lalu membacanya.

Semakin lama kelas semakin ramai, ada yang sedang asyik menggosip, ada yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas, ada yang makan snack, ada yang sedang tidur dan lain-lain.

Keramaian tersebut berhenti ketika..

Kriiiinngg!

Bel masuk berbunyi dan semua siswa langsung kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

Sragg!

Guru pengajar memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Oke, anak-anak sekarang kita ulangan!" kata guru itu tiba-tiba sehingga mengagetkan semua orang.

"Haaaaaaaahhh!" teriak hampir semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krriiiinngg!

Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega, karena bel istirahat berbunyi. Selama 3 jam pelajaran mereka harus berkutat dengan angka dan rumus ditambah lagi ulangan yang membuat kepala mereka panas dan mengeluarkan asap.

Semua murid bergegas keluar kelas menuju satu tempat yaitu kantin.

Tokoh utama kita sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan membawa sekaleng minuman soda dan roti isi, ia bertujuan pergi ke atap.

Sesampainya di atap, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai memakan roti isinya dengan tenang.

"Lagi-lagi aku sendirian, padahal baru saja aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga," ucap Naruto sedih sembari melihat ke langit.

Sesaat dia teringat tentang orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk untuk bekerja. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berkumpul bersama dirinya. Selalu saja bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan hampir tidak ada di rumah, sehingga dia harus tinggal sendirian lagi. Orang tuanya hanya menitipkan uang jajan yang cukup untuknya dan memberikan nasehat agar berhati-hati di rumah selama mereka pergi.

Sendirian... Satu kata yang menohok hati Naruto sekarang. Dia sendirian lagi tanpa ada orang terdekat yang akan menemaninya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara jika dia ingin berbicara. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain game jika dia ingin bermain game. Dia melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sendirian yang meninggalkan rasa kesepian sejati di jiwanya.

Walaupun begitu, dia tidak akan sedih maupun menangis. Dia menghadapi ini dengan sikap yang tegar. Toh, dia sudah merasakan semuanya sejak kecil. Jadi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya ini.

Untuk mengurangi beban yang sempat melanda di pundaknya, dia memilih untuk makan roti sampai tandas. Penutupnya adalah minuman soda yang sukses melenyapkan kegalauan di hatinya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan waktu istirahat hampir habis. Segera saja Naruto meninggalkan atap dan menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 15:24.

Krriiing!

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju rumahnya masing-masing, kecuali tokoh utama kita, dia masih membereskan alat tulisnya. Dan seseorang menghampiri bangkunya.

"Ano, Na-Namikaze-san...," ucap seseorang tersebut yang diketahui seorang gadis.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Se-sekarang a-adalah bagian piket kita," jawab gadis itu seraya terbata-bata di awal.

"Baiklah...," sahut Naruto seraya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kemana Sakura, Hyuga-san?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari Sakura tidak ada di kelas itu.

"Di-dia harus menjemput sepupunya di bandara," ungkap gadis itu yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa, aku akan membersihkan papan tulis dan kaca jendela dan kau menyapu lantai."

"Ba-baiklah."

Maka dimulailah kegiatan tersebut.

Keheningan melanda kedua orang itu, fokus pada apa yang dikerjakan. Tetapi itu hanya berlaku pada si pemuda, berbeda dengan si gadis, dari tadi ia mencuri-curi pandang pada si pemuda. Dia tak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajahnya ketika dia berpikiran kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini sama seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah dan menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka.

Naruto yang merasa dipandangi akhirnya menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan melihat bahwa gadis itu menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah hampir di seluruh wajahnya.

Ia memutuskan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hyuga-san? Mukamu memerah, apa kau demam?" tanya Naruto sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata."Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang saja biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

Hinata tidak menyangka bila pemuda di hadapannya ini, mengkhawatirkannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Namikaze-san," kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut yang membuat Naruto 'klepek-klepek', maksudnya terpesona.

'Senyumannya sungguh indah,' batin Naruto yang termangu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersadar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita!" pinta Naruto sembari memulai pekerjaannya kembali.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kembali saat melihat Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 15:55.

Tak terasa waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan mereka berdua telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang ada di tempat itu kecuali mereka berdua.

"Na-Namikaze-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Hinata.

"Oh ayolah, itu, kan, memang tugasku untuk piket jadi kau tak perlu terima kasih," balas Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, Namikaze-san."

"Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Kalau seperti itu, kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Naruto juga tersenyum senang.

Mereka berjalan keluar sekolah dan menuju halte bis.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena hari semakin sore," kata Naruto setelah ada bus yang datang dari ujung jalan raya sebelah kanan.

CIIIT!

Bus pun berhenti di halte bus yang ada di depan sekolah tersebut. Pintu bus terbuka otomatis, Hinata hanya menganggukkan untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan, sembari masuk ke dalam bus.

Hinata kemudian melambaikan tangan lewat jendela terbuka sembari tersenyum. Ia sudah duduk di bangku yang kosong.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Ia lalu pergi dari sana ketika bus itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh di ujung jalanan raya sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Laufenberg yang menulis fic ini. Saya hanya berperan sebagai editor dan menambahkan yang kurang saja. Jadilah hasilnya seperti ini.**

 **Oke, terima kasih atas perhatianmu.**

 **Saya yang telah berganti nama menjadi Kinomoto Hoshiko, undur diri dulu.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Laufenberg & Kinomoto Hoshiko**


	2. Siapakah gadis yang memeluk Naruto itu?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 5 Oktober 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALONE**

 **By Laufenberg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Siapakah gadis yang memeluk Naruto itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Naruto melihat ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur, lalu dia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Kelelahan terasa menumpuk di dua pundaknya. Terasa berat bagaikan memikul sebuah gunung.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto segera membuka pakaian dan ke kamar mandi.

Sesudah melepas penat dengan mandi, Naruto memakai pakaian dan segera ke bawah. Menemui sang ibu yang baru saja selesai memasak.

"Ibu, ayah kemana?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di kursi.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, " jawab Kushina yang sudah duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"Tadaima!"

Orang yang ditanyakan pun datang, kebetulan sekali. Dewi fortuna memberikan keberuntungan.

Kushina tertawa dengan wajah yang berseri-seri karena merasa perkataannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Tuh, kan ayahmu datang," ucap Kushina.

"Ya. Perkataan ibu jadi benar," Naruto ternganga lalu tertawa."Ibu seperti peramal saja."

"Hehehe..."

"Sudah siap ya makan malamnya?" tanya Minato yang datang mendekat ke arah Kushina.

"Sudah, sana ganti pakaian!" jawab Kushina yang memukul bahu Minato.

"Baiklah."

Minato mengangguk, tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke kamar. Tak beberapa lama dia datang dengan pakaian sehari-hari lalu duduk di dekat meja makan, persis di samping Kushina.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berdoa dulu" pinta Minato.

"Selamat makan!" seru ketiganya.

Mereka pun makan dengan khidmat.

Di sela-sela acara makan berlangsung, Kushina pun mengawali percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya... Naru... Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apakah kamu sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya Kushina.

"Uhukk!" Naruto tersedak makanannya, dia buru-buru meminum air putih yang diberikan ibunya.

Setelah selamat dari maut, Naruto segera menjawab.

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja, dan aku belum ingin punya pacar."

"Walaupun begitu, kau pasti sudah ada incaran, kan?" sekarang Minato yang bertanya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Hmmm... Tidak!" Naruto menggeleng tegas.

Kedua orang tua itu saling pandang, menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makan mereka. Naruto hanya merengut dan melanjutkan makannya juga.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara lagi.

Selesai makan malam, Naruto membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, sedangkan Minato kini sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya lalu duduk di sofa dan ikut bergabung bersama Minato untuk menonton tv. Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh ya... Naruto, mungkin ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, karena kau akan ditunangkan dengan anak dari teman sekaligus rekan bisnis ayah" ungkap Minato tiba-tiba.

"...," Naruto terdiam dan tidak bergeming.

SREK!

Segera saja Naruto bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ibunya yang baru bergabung dan berdiri di dekat Minato, memandang kepergian Naruto dengan bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" Kushina bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera bertunangan," Minato bengong.

"Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia ingin segera menjodohkan Naruto dengan anaknya, padahal aku sudah meminta waktu, tapi dia hanya memberiku waktu seminggu."

"Haaaah..."

Kushina hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia berharap anaknya dapat menerima perjodohan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di balkon. Menikmati angin malam, ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya apakah ia akan menerima perjodohan itu atau menolaknya, bila ia menolak mungkin orangtuanya akan kecewa dan akan membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang, tapi bila ia terima, bahkan pasangannya nanti belum ia ketahui. Dia pusing harus memikirkan itu.

'Perjodohan? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ayah malah menjodohkan aku sih?' batin Naruto yang menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang bintang-bintang yang berkilauan seperti berlian itu.'Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah kasih sayang dan perhatian kalian, ibu, ayah.'

Wajah Naruto tampak suram dengan sorot kedua mata yang sayu. Namun, dua pilihan ini akan dia pikirkan secara matang-matang. Jangan sampai salah memilih, dan merusak hubungannya dengan orang tuanya.

'Akan kupikirkan lagi. Mungkin ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akan kukatakan nanti pada ayah dan ibuku. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.'

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu balkon. Langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mungkin dengan tidur akan meringankan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Jam 06:58 pagi.

Naruto tengah bersiap dengan pakaian seragamnya dan ia langsung turun ke bawah.

"Ohayou, ibu!" ucap Naruto sembari mencium pipi ibunya, saat menemui ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Ohayou, Naru!" balas Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, berdiri di dekat meja.

"Ayah kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di kursi dan memandang ibunya.

"Dia sedang menelpon di depan."

"Oh, baiklah, Naru akan sarapan lebih dahulu. Selamat makan!"

Naruto berseru keras lalu ia memakan makanan di depannya. Kushina memperhatikannya sekilas, kemudian menunjukkan senyum yang menawan.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya, ia segera mengambil tas yang sempat tergeletak di kursi yang berada di samping kursi yang dia duduki dan kembali mencium pipi ibunya.

"Aku berangkat!" ujar Naruto dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Hati-hati, ah... Anak itu selalu saja!" balas Kushina sembari membereskan piring-piring yang kotor.

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Rasanya semangat baru telah datang untuk melonjak jiwanya agar bisa menghadapi tantangan hari ini dengan gagah berani. Dia melupakan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya semalam itu. Hanya sesaat saja, dia ingin bebas dari bebannya.

"Ohayou... ayah, aku berangkat!" kata Naruto ketika ia bertemu ayahnya di teras rumah dan kembali melenggang pergi.

"Ohayou, hati-hati di jalan!" jawab Minato sambil mengangkat tangan, Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya.

Minato menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Menyusuri trotoar yang sepi karena hari masih pagi buta, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya, ia juga melihat siswa-siswi lain yang berjalan menuju sekolah saat menemukan jalan besar yang dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan.

Cuaca yang cerah menemaninya dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah. Keceriaan harmoni pagi menyejukkan hatinya sehingga ia merasa nyaman. Tak lagi bimbang ataupun galau seperti sebelumnya.

Semoga saja, dia menemukan kebahagiaan yang akan menyingkirkan duri kesepian dari hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun bisa melihat gerbang sekolah. Ia memasuki sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdatangan dan langsung ke kelasnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah tiba di kelasnya. Kelasnya sudah diisi dengan beberapa orang yang sudah datang.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Ia tidak sempat memberi salam 'selamat pagi' pada teman-temannya, seperti yang biasa dilakoni teman-teman sekelas. Namun, ia tidak melakukan itu, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat merepotkan dan berpikir tidak akan ada orang yang menjawab salamnya.

Untuk itu, ia memilih diam dan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

SREK!

Naruto mengeluarkan komik kesayangannya dari tasnya. Membuka lembar demi lembar halaman komik itu.

Membaca komik. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto saat menunggu waktu masuk, berbeda dengan teman sebangkunya yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan menungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Groook... Groook... Groook...," teman sebangku Naruto malah mengorok keras karena habis begadang semalam akibat menonton bola.

Naruto memperhatikannya sekilas, manyun dan menggerutu pelan.

"Dasar, tukang tidur, Nara Shikamaru."

Nara Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti bentuk nenas, tidak terbangun juga meskipun sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan.

SRAAG!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis berambut indigo, dia pun melangkah menuju mejanya, kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo itu sesaat. Gadis berambut indigo melihat dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdegub kencang tatkala melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat menawan. Spontan, dia panik dan salah tingkah sendiri. Sampai-sampai menjatuhkan tasnya, dan diambilnya dengan cepat. Bersamaan terdengar...

KRIIING!

Bel masuk berbunyi, anak-anak kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Sedetik kemudian...

SRAAAG!

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang guru. Para murid bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berucap kompak.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!"

"Selamat pagi, silahkan duduk!"

Sang guru duduk di bangkunya. Begitu juga dengan para murid.

Dimulailah KBM (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar) yang membosankan itu. Semua murid membatin massal.

'Sangat membosan.'

Begitulah.

Ya, begitulah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 10:15 pagi.

KRIIING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi bersorak. Semuanya berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing seperti anak-anak ayam yang baru saja keluar dari kandangnya.

Adegan tertancap di kelas Naruto, tampak beberapa orang masih mengisi di dalamnya. Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat meja laki-laki berambut raven, bersama laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tato merah segitiga terbalik di dua pipinya.

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke, kalian ingin ke kantin, tidak?" tanya pemuda dengan tato merah segitiga terbalik di dua pipinya, yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kau akan ikut, Sasuke?" Naruto yang bertanya pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut, Kiba," ucap Naruto pada pemuda tadi.

"Oke."

Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto tertawa senang. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berucap.

"Ayo!"

"YAAAA!"

Ketiganya pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Setelah sampai di kantin yang ternyata dipenuhi lautan manusia, dewi fortuna memberikan mereka keberuntungan hingga mereka menemukan meja yang kosong. Dengan perasaan senang, mereka duduk di dekat meja yang masih kosong.

Di suasana hiruk-pikuk yang berkumandang, Kiba bersuara keras agar Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau akan pesan apa, Naruto, Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya pada kedua temannya itu.

"Aku yang biasa," sahut Naruto.

" Hn, aku juga," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Minum?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Es jeruk!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Jus tomat!" Sasuke melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Baiklah, akan kupesan dulu."

Kiba langsung menyelonong pergi dan menembus orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Dia memesan makanan dan minuman langsung pada pegawai kantin.

Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu Kiba datang dengan memperhatikan keadaan kantin yang begitu sesak. Sampai-sampai ingin rasanya kau menyumbat dua telingamu dengan kapas saking bisingnya.

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik itu.

Kiba datang dan membawa pesanan mereka dalam baki besar yang sama. Lalu meletakkan pesanan-pesanan itu di atas meja, persis di dekat kursi masing-masing.

"Nah... Ini pesanan kalian," Kiba duduk di bangkunya dan menatap ke arah makanannya sendiri.

"Wah... Ramen kesukaanku!" Naruto langsung mematahkan sumpit menjadi dua dan mulai makan."SELAMAT MAKAN!"

"Hei, Naruto. Jangan duluan makan dong!" Kiba menggerutu.

"Maaf, habisnya aku kelaparan sekali. Hehehe..."

"Huh... Dasar..."

"Baka! Dobe!" celetuk Sasuke yang santai sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

"Apa katamu!? Teme baka!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita makan sekarang! Keburu jam istirahat habis lho."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

"Hn."

Maka mereka pun memakan makanan itu. Mereka terdiam dan tidak ada yang saling berceloteh lagi.

Selesai makan, Naruto izin ke toilet untuk buang air kecil.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yooo!" Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sasuke hanya berkata 'hn' dan fokus menghabiskan makannya. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menembus keramaian. Keluar dari kantin dan terburu-buru menuju ke toilet yang berada tak jauh dari kantin itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto selesai buang air kecil. Ia membasuh tangan di wastafel terlebih dahulu. Barulah keluar dari toilet. Hanya ada dia di sana.

Keluar dari toilet, Naruto bergegas ke kelas. Berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan tidak berniat lagi untuk menyusul dua temannya yang masih ada di kantin karena waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Tak sengaja ia ditabrak oleh seorang gadis dari samping.

DUAK!

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dan Naruto hanya terhuyung ke samping.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke depan gadis yang terjatuh duduk tadi.

Gadis tadi mendongak, melihat wajah Naruto yang ingin membantu dirinya berdiri, wajah gadis itu merona melihat pujaan hatinya membantu dirinya berdiri.

"A-aku... Ti-tidak a-apa-apa," Hinata mengangguk pelan saat menyambut tangan kanan Naruto.

"Oh... Syukurlah."

Hinata merona karena tangannya masih dipegang Naruto. Ia bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana buru-buru seperti itu?" Naruto tidak sadar masih memegang tangan Hinata dengan erat meskipun Hinata sudah berdiri sekarang.

"A-aku i-ingin ke ke-kelas," Hinata gugup.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk."

"I-iya, ta-tapi bi-bisa kamu le-lepaskan du-dulu ta-tanganmu?"

"Eh? ...!"

Naruto terkejut dan baru menyadari tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Ah... Maafkan aku, Hinata-san..." Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa, a-ayo ki-kita ke ke-kelas," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang tangannya yang baru saja dilepas Naruto, merasa senang karena bisa merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Naruto, walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum, dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 15:05 sore.

KRIIING!

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi membereskan buku mereka dan segera bergegas pulang.

Naruto kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian...

SET!

"Naru!" seru gadis surai merah berkacamata tiba-tiba datang dan berlarian serta memeluk Naruto secara langsung.

Naruto pun sweatdrop. Melihat semua orang yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia pun merasa malu plus kesal pada si gadis berkacamata yang sudah seenak jidatnya memeluk dirinya di depan umum seperti ini.

"Dasar, kau selalu saja seperti ini!" gerutu Naruto yang cemberut."Jangan peluk aku! Malu dilihat orang, tahu!"

"Hehehe... Akukan rindu denganmu, jadi aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan di yakiniku," gadis berkacamata itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto dari dekat."Oh iya, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

"Huh..."

Di saat yang sama...

DEG!

Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di halaman depan sekolah, Hinata melihat Naruto tengah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis dan lebih lagi gadis itu akan tidur di rumah Naruto. Hinata syok dan segera berlari menembus keramaian. Ia pergi ke halte, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya sudah memiliki pacar.

Bus pun datang, dengan cepat ia menaiki bus itu. Merasakan hatinya yang mulai tercabik-cabik iris sembilu yang tajam. Merasa sakit sekali.

Setelah sampai di rumah, ia segera ke kamar dan melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Siapa gadis itu? Apakah benar ia pacar Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, atas keterlambatan update fic ini.**

 **Oh iya, review kalian akan saya balas nanti ya karena saya nggak sempat membalasnya.**

 **Satu lagi, saya mau kasih tahu kalau saya hiatus sampai bulan November. Mulai tanggal 12 Oktober ini, saya mulai hiatus-nya dan akan balik lagi update di tanggal 12 November. Karena saya ada kesibukan, makanya hiatus dulu dari dunia ffn.**

 **Laufenberg yang menulis fic ini, saya hanya berperan sebagai editornya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Author: Laufenberg**

 **Editor: Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 5 Oktober 2017**


End file.
